Diamond
by Mandabug100
Summary: Elliot and Olivia deal with a tough case, while Olivia deals with even tougher personal issues. Will she allow Elliot to be ther for her, or will she push him away? EO COMPLETE
1. Just Another Day

**Diamond**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia work on a difficult case, Olivia deals with a difficult time in her life, with each other's help they will hopefully get through it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them :( , but who knows, myabe one day I will!**

**A/N: This story may seem similar to a recent episode, I got the idea from there, but other than that, all mine! (Plus I put omy own twist on it!)**

**I am so excited to finally get this one out! It took FOREVER to get it up and running, and I hope you all like it as much as you have liked my previously written stories!**

**The first few chapters are short, but they will get longer**

**and don't forget, I LOVE hearing from you!**

**Just Another Day**

"Wow Liv, nice dress." Elliot noted as she came out of the ladies room. She was wearing a flowing navy blue dress that came to her knees, and had a halter top.

Elliot thought that she looked beautiful,but that seemed to be par for the course lately. He even thought that she looked gorgeous when she was in her workout cloths, drenched in sweat after a hard workout.

"Yeah, well it better be nice for the price I paid for it!" She laughed as she touched up her makeup using her computer screen as a mirror.

"You goin out with Rob again?" He asked, trying to mask his jealousy. He couldn't help it. A few years ago Elliot Stabler had been a married man. He didn't even consider his partner as anything more than a friend. Ever since his divorce though, things changed.

After months of shutting Olivia out, she had finally broken him. Sure it had taken about a dozen beers to finally make him open up, but after an entire night of letting it our, and lots of tears, they had finally bridged their gap. It was that night that Elliot realized he had feelings for her, and now he was sure he was head over heels in love with her.

"Yeah, we're going to see a string symphony." She smiled, taking one last look in her computer.

"Hey beautiful. I wasn't aware that I was taking Ms. America out tonight!" A tall, built, brunette man smiled as she strolled into the precinct in a tuxedo.

"Shut up Rob!" Olivia smiled as she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She added to Elliot, Munch, and Fin. Then she grabbed her coat and purse and turned to be met with Rob's awaiting lips for a quick peck. He wrapped his arm around her slight waist, and led her out the door.

"It's good to see her happy." Fin noted after she was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, God knows she deserves it." Munch snorted.

"Yeah." Elliot huffed.

"You sound real convincing." Fin answered.

"What? I'm happy for her." Elliot defended. 'Just not for myself.' He thought to himself.

"Yeah okay." Fin chuckled.

"Fin, whatever you're thinking stop." Elliot said bluntly. He was pretty sure his coworker was onto him, and wanted avoid having THAT conversation.

"Yeah man, I just call em as I see em." Fin said under his breath.

Elliot just rolled his eyes, sighed, and turned his attention back to his paperwork. How could he convince anyone he wasn't jealous of Rob when he couldn't even convince himself?

Cosmo Bat Midtown NY

Olivia sat on her barstool close to her boyfriend with a miller light sitting half drunk in front of her.

"That orchestra was beautiful." Olivia said as she slowly sipped her beer. Rob was downing one after the other, and she knew that one of them had to stay in control.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiled. Fortunately he was still able to form coherent sentences.

"We've only been dating two months. How is it that you know so much about what I like?" She asked with a smile.

"I guess I just have good intuition when it comes to you." He answered.

"Yeah, well I have a pretty good intuition that if you don't slow it down on those beers, tonight is not going to be pretty." She said, hinting that she wanted him to stay in control tonight.

"Don't worry babe. I know how to pace myself. Stop stressing. You get enough of that at work. This is relaxing time. Just sit back and enjoy the moment." He said as he turned in his seat. He placed each of his knees on either side of Olivia so that she was in the middle, straddled on each side by his legs. He put his hands on her hips and added, "You never just let lose, and trust me. I want you to do that tonight, okay? You deserve it! Let me take care of you tonight." He said

Olivia knew that Rob's heart was in the right place, but he had no idea how hard it was for her to let her guard down, especially around men. He wanted her to let him take care of her tonight, but she could tell that, by the way he was drinking; she was going to have to pour him into his bed later.

"Come on Liv, let's dance." He smiled as he pulled her out to the dance floor and pulled her against him to sway with the music. "Just trust me." He whispered as they danced.

For the first time, in a while, she decided to just go with it. Unfortunately, this was the worst time for Olivia to allow herself to let her guard down, and put herself in the hands of the man that now seemed so loving, and gentle that was standing before her.

**TBC...**

**You know I love cliff hangers**

**REVIEW let me know what you think about my start. It's slow, but I always start slow, teh action will come later (as always!)**

**(If you haven't read my other stories, feel free to do so now! I still love getting reviews from old stories too!) wink wink**


	2. Roses and Apologies

**Diamond**

**Summary: See chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**A/N: Wow, I got a lot more reviews than I had accepted! Keep it up!**

**Just want to let everyone know, next week is my Senior trip, so there might be a few days were I don't update, I'll try to get it all posted by then, but just in case!**

**I'm sick today, so this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get something up for you!**

**ENJOY!**

**Roses and Apologies**

Munch was the first one to notice when Olivia walked into the bullpen. She had a box of doughnuts and a smile on her face that was clearly hiding something.

"Ah, what have I done to deserve this?" He beamed.

"Well, I was walking past the doughnut shop on my way over, and I figured that you guys deserve it after staying late to pick up my slack yesterday." She answered as she held the box out so Munch could take a treat before placing the box next to the coffee maker.

"A woman after my own heart." He smiled as he took one. "Robert is a lucky man."

His comment just made Olivia smile awkwardly, but she hid it.

"Hey, who brought doughnuts?" Fin asked as he walked in and spotted the box of confections.

"That would be our dear Olivia." Munch said through a mouth full of food.

"Lovely Munch. It's a mystery why you're not still married." Fin commented before picking his doughnut from the box. He held it up to Olivia and added, "This is why you're my favorite."

Olivia just smiled, and went back to work as Much faked hurt to his partner's earlier comment.

"I think I need to bring food in here more often." She smiled as Elliot walked in.

"Did I hear food?" He asked.

"Near the coffee pot." Olivia smirked as she pointed tothe box with her pen without looking up form her desk.

Elliot joined the group and grabbed his own breakfast before taking his seat across from his partner.

"So, how was the date?" Munch asked suddenly.

"Uh, it was fine." Olivia said caught off guard.

"Just fine? You were talking about those tickets all week!" Fin huffed.

"Yeah, well the orchestra was really nice." Olivia answered swinging her hair out of place a little when she looked up from her paper work.

The slight movement of her hair allowed Elliot to see the slightest hint of purple around her eye.

'What is that?' He thought. Olivia quickly caught him staring at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"What happened?" He asked. He wasn't going to, but hey, she brought it up.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Your face." Elliot answered bluntly. He knew that she knew what he meant. Everyone was now looking at Olivia.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really." She answered, trying to laugh it off.

"That doesn't look like nothing." Fin said, now inspecting her face from his seat.

"Really, it's nothing. I'm fine." Olivia pushed. As she brushed her bang back and for the first time revealing the bruise over her eye completely.

"What the hell happened to you Benson?" Cragen asked entering the bull pen. He had arrived uncharacteristically late due to traffic. He was a little shocked when he saw Olivia's face.

"Nothing." She said, now frustrated with all the questions. "Look, Rob got really plastered last night, and he got into a fight with some jackass at the bar." She began.

"And how did you end up with the shiner?" Cragen asked, examining it.

"Rob wound up to take a punch, and I tried to stop him, like an idiot." She explained. "When he pulled back, his elbow slammed me in the eye." She said with a laugh. "I'm fine guys, really." She assured them.

Before anyone else could bother her, a messenger knocked on the door.

"Is there an Olivia here?" He asked.

"That be me." Olivia said, standing to greet the man.

He held up a bouquet of white roses. "You're boyfriend either really loves you, or did something very bad." He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Olivia said under her breath as she accepted the delivery and placed it on her desk. She opened the card and read it to herself.

"Liv,

I am so sorry about last night

I was so drunk.

I never meant to hurt you.

Call me baby.

Love,

Rob"

"He's sorry about the elbow." Olivia explained taking her seat again.

Elliot really wanted to believe her, but for some reason, he just couldn't.

**TBC...**

**Again, sorry this is so short, the next one will be longer, I promise (as long as I'm feeling better) Don't forget to REVIEW, I love them!**


	3. Case

**Diamond**

**Summary: see ch 1**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And I feel much better! thanks for all the well wishes.**

**Enjoy! this chapter is longer, there is no Liv El action in this one, but I have to introduce the case somewhere!**

**There will be EO action later, i swear!**

**Case**

"Liv, Elliot, I got a case for you." Cragen called form his office. He handed Elliot a slip of paper with the address on it. "Sounds like a murder/suicide." He sighed. "Husband/wife pair."

The two rode to the scene in silence. When they got there they found themselves in a high drug area of the city.

They climbed up to the third floor walk up passing obscene writing on the walls along the way.

They simply showed their badges to gain access into the apartment.

"Last bedroom down the hall." An officer said as they entered.

The apartment at first glance didn't appear to have been cleaned in years.

The couch had stains all over it, the carpet was filthy, and there were dirty cloths, magazines, cigarette cartons, ashes, and empty alcohol bottles stern about the entire place. In the kitchen Olivia could see pans and plates piled up in the sink.

"Nice place." She said under her breath.

Elliot and Olivia were half way down the hall when they both stopped in their tracks. Inside one of the rooms they could clearly made out a toddler bed, with a few toys stern about it.

"This is a kid's room." Elliot breathed.

"What the hell did we just walk into?" Olivia asked.

They looked at each other for an answer, but neither had one. All they could do was continue down the hall to their scene.

Once they got to the back bedroom they discovered Warner standing over the body of a female.

She was lying, dead, on the bed. Her husband was on the floor with a gun still in his hand. There was blood coming from a wound in his head.

"Morning Detectives." Warner said when she saw them. She stood up to greet them. "Looks like we have a husband and wife pair." She explained. "I'd say murder/suicide. She had sex before she died, and her thighs were bruised, so I'd say she was raped. There was also brushings around her neck, and I found peticial hemerging, so I'd say she was probably strangled." Warner continued as she indicated the bruising on the victim's neck.

"And our husband?" Olivia asked walking over to him.

"Shot himself." Warner answered tersely.

"Did you guys find a kid?" Olivia asked.

"No, why? Should we have?" An officer in the room asked.

"Well, we passed a kids room on the way down the hall." Olivia answered.

Before anyone else could add to the discussion someone sneezed under the bed.

"I think we may have found her." Elliot noted." Can we move these bodies?"

"I'm done." Warner said.

She and her assistant with help form other officers moved the bodies out of the room, after zipping their body bags.

Elliot carefully pulled the bed out, revealing a small girl with matted blonde hair, and a night gown that was too tight, even on her small frame. She was holding a shaggy looking teddy bear.

Olivia had to fight back tears when she saw the girl. She crouched down in front of her.

"Hi hunny. I'm Olivia, and this is my friend Elliot. We're police officers. Are you okay?" She asked.

The girl just nodded her head.

"Did you come her to help me?" She squeaked.

Olivia nodded. "Are you hurt?" She asked again.

The girl shook her head no.

"You wanna come with me?" She asked extending her hand to the girl.

The little one just flung herself into Olivia's arms, and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

Olivia looked at Elliot, not sure what to do, but then scooped the girl up in her arms.

"I'll handle in here." Elliot said as Olivia carried the girl out of the apartment.

She sat with her in the ambulance while the paramedic checked the girl out.

"So, what's your name?" Olivia asked.

"Jenny." She squeaked. "My mommy and Daddy aren't coming back, are they?" She asked.

"No baby, I'm sorry but they're not." Olivia said gently.

"What will happen to me?" She asked hoarsely

"Well, we can try to find your family." Olivia tried to sooth. "Do you have grandparents, or maybe an aunt or uncle?" She asked.

Jenny just shook her head. "All I have is Fluffers." She said, indicating the bear. "I got him before Mommy." She added.

"What do you mean, before Mommy?" Olivia asked, confused.

"When I was at the place with all the other little girls." Jenny answered.

"Jenny baby, Did Mommy and Daddy adopt you?" Olivia asked.

"Adopt?" The small girl asked with confusion radiating form her voice.

"Did they take you away from the house with the other girls, or did they have you from the time you were born?" Olivia clarified.

"Oh, they got me when I was older." She answered. "Mommy doesn't like Fluffers. She tried to take him away. She says I'm bad, and don't deserve him." She added, hugging the bear close.

She then stood to examine Olivia's face. "Did your Daddy hit you?" She asked when she saw the bruise.

"Does your Daddy hit you?" Olivia asked.

"When I'm bad." She frowned.

"Okay baby, would you mind talking to me about what happened last night?" She asked, her heart breaking for the small child in front of her.

"Later maybe." Jenny told her with a yawn. "I'm sleepy now."

"Okay. Why don't I take you back to the precinct, and you can sleep there." Olivia comforted. "Then we can talk when you wake up."

Jenny nodded her head, and let Olivia carry her over to her car to wait for Elliot.

**TBC... Not the longest chapter, but I needed to introduce the case **

**REVIEW! You've been doing great**


	4. Cry

**Diamond**

**Summary: As always see ch1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor do I think I will ever!**

**A/N: Great feedback guys! Keep it up I love it!**

**This chapter is a lot longer, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**This chapter will explain what happened on Olivia and Rob's date from the first chapter!**

**Cry**

Olivia sat silently at her desk, staring atthe flowers thatmade her feel guilty and cheap for even having, as Jenny slept in the crib.

She didn't even want to think about what that poor baby must have gone through.

After looking though the apartment Elliot had found an envelope with a birthday card in it for Jenny. Apparently it was form a grandparent. Elliot was now searching for these people, because Jenny needed someone now, or else she would go back into the system that had already failed her once.

Upon inspection of the apartment Elliot and Olivia had concluded that Jenny's foster parents weren't all that great of people in their lives. The girl slept in a bed that was too small for her, in sheets that had never been washed. All her cloths were soiled and too small, and her hair was in desperate need of a wash and cut. She had few toys other than the bear Olivia had found her with. Both her parents appeared to have been alcoholics, as well as into some drugs. The only reason either her or Elliot could figure they had even wanted Jenny was for the check they received form the state for her each month.

"Liv, hey, earth to Olivia." Elliot's voice called her back to the present.

"What, huh?" She asked coming back to reality.

"You okay?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." She lied.

Elliot just eyed her with a look that said he knew she was lying.

"It's just that it kills me to think about Jenny." She tried to smile weakly.

"I know Liv, but we have her now." Elliot tried to sooth. "Plus, I'm so close to finding her grandparents." He added.

"That's if they even want her." Olivia said under her breath. "Do you realize that the best thing her 'parents', if you can even call them that, did for her was to kill themselves?" She added flatly. As she spun in her chair to face him she knocked some files onto the floor.

When she bent to pick them up Elliot noticed her shirt raise a little to show the skin on her back and sides. Elliot quickly turned, ashamed that he even had the urge to look, but first noticed that where the skin should be an olive tone now looked purple.

He was about to ask her about it when Rob walked in.

"Hey Elliot." He smiled and shook his hand. "Do you mind if I steal Olivia for a sec?"

"Doesn't matter to me, you better ask her." Elliot smiled as he released his hand. "I'll go check on Jenny." He said excusing himself. He made a mental note to talk to Olivia about the purple later.

"I see you got my flowers." He said indicating the roses on her desk. "You never called me."

Olivia just huffed at him, and rolled her eyes.

"Please Liv, just talk to me." He begged.

"I really have nothing to say to you." Olivia said angrily as she pushed herself up from her desk and walked over to the coffee machine to pour herself a cup.

"Com on Liv." Rob continued to push. He followed her closely. "Just five minutes."

She turned and glared at him for a moment, placed her mug down with a thud, and said, "Fine, you have five minutes. But we'll talk out in the hall." She finally agreed.

The two walked out of the bullpen and into the hallway.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I was drunk, and it was a mistake." He blurted out as Olivia leaned against the wall, her arms folded in front of her chest, and her lips pursed out of anger.

"What was a mistake Rob? Not telling me about Vickie, or punching me in the face?" She demanded, anger seething form her voice.

"Both. But baby, Vickie meant nothing to me, I swear." He said reaching for her arm.

"Do not touch me." She barked avoiding his touch. "And do you really think I give a damn about that Bimbo Robert?" She demanded. "I had to pull my gun on you last night. No man has ever forced me to do that."

"It won't ever happen again, I swear." He begged.

"You're damn right it won't ever happen again." She answered. "Because you will never get the chance to get close enough to me or my apartment for it to happen again."

"Liv, I was drink, and I wasn't going to…" He began.

"No Rob, I saw that look in your eye. It was the look I see on perps every day." She began in a harsh whisper. "If I hadn't have had my gun you would have. And don't blame the alcohol. It doesn't _make_ people do things. All it does is lower people's inhibitions to _not_ do things." She finished.

"So what are you saying then? That I've been having sick urges to hit and rape you all this time, but I just fought them?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "You know me better than that Olivia. What kind of man do you think I am?" His voice was getting harsher as his anger grew. He took a step closer, but Olivia refused to budge.

"You know what they say Rob, 'if you look like a perp, and smell like perp, you must be a perp.'" She said mocking him.

"You Bitch!" He seethed as he lunged at her. Olivia was quicker though, and dodged him. This time she thrusted her palm into his nose and sent him stumbling backwards.

"Hit me once, shame on you. Hit me twice, shame on me." She muttered as she began walking away.

"You think you deserve any better?" Rob asked through his hand that was holding his nose. "Look at your background! Look at your past! Look at all the men you've slept with! Face it Sweetheart, this is it! This is as good as it's gonna get! This is as good as you deserve!" He seethed.

His words cut her deeply. She felt the hot tears threatening to fall, bit would be damned if she let Rob see them.

She turned on her heels and quickly ran to the ladies room down the hall.

It wasn't until this moment that the man watching this whole encounter from the door became concerned.

Sure, when Rob lunged at Olivia he had to white knuckle the door frame to stay put, but he knew that if he had interfered, he would have been the one with the broken nose right about now. He knew that she could handle herself when it came to the physical, hell he'd seen her take down perps three times Robert's size with out breaking a sweat. He would have stepped in if she needed him to, but she didn't.

The one thing that he wasn't ready for was to see Olivia cry. She _never_ cried. He almost sprinted own the hall after her, not even taking note of Rob still huddled in the corner, holding his nose.

When he opened the door just enough to peer in, Elliot Stabler almost broke down. He saw his partner, and best friend sitting on a chair in the corner of the bathroom, fighting back tears that were winning their battle.

**TBC... **

**the next chapter Elliot will finally question Olivia about Rob!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **


	5. Much Needed Talk

**Diamond**

**Sumamry: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: See ch 1**

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, the site was down and I couldn't! This chapter is long to make up for it!**

**Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed telling me that I stayed in character, that means SOOO much to me! I's the biggest compliment I could get, so thank you!**

**Much Needed Talk**

"Liv. Olivia. Are you okay?" Elliot asked quietly as he pushed his way into the small ladies room.

"Elliot, you can't be in here." She said, desperately trying to hold back her tears. "How did you even know I was in here?"

"I, um, I saw what happened Liv. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, squatting in front of his partner.

"How much did you see?" She asked, terrified of the answer.

"Enough." He answered. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again.

"How much?" Olivia asked, equally as stubborn as her partner to get the answer she was looking for.

"Well, I saw him call you a Bitch, and lunge at you. Then I saw you break his nose" He clarified.

"Look, it was nothing." Olivia insisted.

"Liv, I saw the bruise on your back." Elliot whispered.

"Elliot, just forget it, okay." She said, almost pleading

"No Olivia, I won't forget it." He pushed. "Just talk to me." Olivia had pushed him to open up after his divorce, now she needed him. "That's what I'm here for Olivia. I have your back, you can talk to me."

"No Elliot! No! You, you are my partner. Partner!" She began, yelling. She straightened up to look at him, and pointed her finger at him sporadically to make her point. "You may have my back from nine to five, but that's it. We work together Elliot, that's all! This whole big brother, best friend crap really has to stop." She took a quick breath. "It's called a personal life for a reason! I never invited you in, so just stay out of mine!" She finished, and got up, pushing him away and turning her back to him.

'How can she say I mean nothing more to her than a partner?' he wondered, visibly hurt.

He was silent for a moment before he decided it was time for him to leave. He got up off the floor, and made his way to the door, avoiding the urge to even look at his clearly distraught partner. He refused to let her see the hurt on his face.

"Jenny woke up." He said suddenly over his shoulder as he pushed the door open. "Munch and Fin took her to lunch. She'll be back soon. Huang wants to be there when you talk to her."

After a slight pause, he decided he should leave, but stopped when he heard Olivia take in a deep breath to subside a sob.

"It only happened one time." She said purposefully. "I just need you to know that. Even I'm not that weak." She added with a sniff.

Elliot let the door swing back to its closed position and turned to face her. "Liv, I would never think you were weak." He said.

Olivia turned. She wanted to be mad that he was treating her like she needed him. She could take care of herself, but right now, she didn't want to. She wanted someone else to take care of her for a change, and Elliot was offering.

"I was so stupid." She said, bowing her head into her partner's awaiting chest. She let him wrap his strong arms around him. "God, he said that he loved me, and I actually believed him!" She continued into his chest. She then lifted her head, and backed herself out of his arms. "Maybe he was right." She sighed. "Maybe I don't deserve any better. She said almost pleading.

"Olivia, don't say that." He soothed as she sat back down on the chair. He knelt back on the floor so that he could talk to her. "You not only deserve better than that piece of shit, but you'll find better. Sometimes it just takes time." He comforted as he placed his hands on her forearms.

"He was cheating one me." She continued. "That's how the whole damn thing started." She sniffed, and wiped the tears now falling steadily. "We'd just comeback from the bar. He'd drunken way too much, and I just… insisted… that he stay at my place to sleep it off." She took a deep breath, and continued. "We were… kissing… on the couch when his phone rang… I picked it up, and Vickie asked me why I was picking up her boyfriends phone." She paused there, but continued after a moment. "I, um, hung up, and asked him about it. When he couldn't give me a straight answer, I started yelling." She stopped there.

"Go on Liv." Elliot pushed. She was almost there.

Olivia sniffed, rubbed her eyes, but continued, "I told him to leave, and that I couldn't believe that he had lied to me. He asked what kind of man I thought he was to have done that. Like an idiot, I told him that that wasn't a fair question because he wasn't much of a man." She sniffed again, collecting her thoughts. "He, uh, got pissed, and uh, that's when he punched me." She finally admitted, but refused to make eye contact with Elliot. Instead she focused on a point on the wall just above his shoulder. "I, uh, fell over the coffee table, and ended up on the ground. Next thing I know, he's on top of me, pulling at my blouse." She stopped and squeezed her eyes to try to forget, needing to remember.

"It's okay Olivia, you don't…" Elliot began.

"No El, I do." She interrupted. "He didn't rape me." She said matter-of-factly. "I managed to get my hands free, and pushed my self up. My gun was on the end table, and I pulled it on him." She paused. "He left; I guess he got the message, huh?" She tried making a joke, and even forced a small laugh. "God, how was I so blind?" She asked, finally breaking down.

She let her self fall back into Elliot's arms. She let him hold her.

Elliot had no words. He just stroked her hair, and whispered that everything would be okay. He let her cry, knowing that she needed it. If all he could be to her was a safe place to let her emotions go, he would take it.

After what seemed like hours of them sitting like this, Olivia finally lifted her head.

"I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it." She said quietly.

"I know Liv." Elliot answered, truly believing her.

"You and the guys are the only men who I've ever really been able to count on. You've never let me down. I can't thank you enough for that, and I never want you to butt out of my life." She said, wiping residual tears away form her face.

"You never have to thank me, and I won't." Elliot smiled. "Come on, Munch and Fin will be back any minute."

**TBC...**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! I love them!**

**Oh and I already started on a sequal for this, I just need to know you will want to read one, so let me know your thoughts, plus, I'm always looking for ideas!**


	6. Talking to Jenny

**Diamond**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Sumamry: See ch1**

**A/N Loving the reviews! Keep it up!**

**Talking to Jenny**

Olivia looked into the children's interrogation room after she got out of the bathroom. She saw Jenny sitting with Munch; coloring. They had just gotten back from lunch. Olivia hated that she was about to make this poor child re-live whatever nightmare she had just lived through, but she knew that she had to.

"We need to find out whatever she saw." Cragen said, knowing what Olivia was feeling. The ME had pretty much ruled that Jenny's parents had killed themselves, but he needed to be sure.

"I know Cap." Olivia sighed. "I just wish that I didn't have to be the one to do it."

"Liv, I don't know why, but she's the most open with you. Maybe it's because you're a woman, or maybe she can sense that you can relate, I don't know, but you need to find out what happened in that apartment." He said, concluding his pep talk.

Olivia just nodded her head and pushed her way into the colorful room.

"Olivia!" Jenny squealed when she saw her enter the room. She jumped from her chair and wrapped her small arms around her waist.

"He sweetie, how was lunch?" Olivia asked as she hugged her back.

"Good, we had waffles, I never had waffles a fore!" She boasted.

"What are you up to in here?" She asked, noticing the pictures on the table.

"Me and detective Munch are drawing pictures." She answered and walked over to her drawing. "Munch drew a tree with a sun and ducks, and I drew you, and him, and Fin, and Elliot, and Captain Cragen!" Jenny explained handing Olivia her drawing.

"Wow, this is beautiful Jenny." Olivia said, causing the small child to grin widely. "And Munch, those are some ducks you got there!" She smiled with a small laugh.

"I knew you would be impressed with my superior artistic ability." He gloated.

"Michelangelo better watch his back." She continued.

"Olivia, who's that?" Jenny asked suddenly. She partially hid behind Olivia's leg when she noticed George had entered the room.

"That's my friend George" Olivia explained. She crouched down next to the small child. She looked into her eyes. "Baby, George and I need to talk to you." She said gently.

"About Mommy and Daddy?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah sweetie, if that's okay with you." Olivia said still using her soft tone.

Jenny just nodded her head and led the way back to the table.

"I'm gonna go hang these pictures up." Munch said to excuse himself.

"Nice ducks." Fin scoffed as Munch emerged,

"You just wish you had half this skill." He shot back before turning his attention back to the two way mirror.

"You're not really gonna hang that up are you?" Fin asked.

"Right on our filing cabinet!" He smiled under his breath.

Back inside Olivia sat next to Jenny and George sat across from her.

"Is it okay with you if we talk a little about what your life was like before we talk about what happened the other night?" Olivia asked.

Jenny again nodded.

"Elliot and I checked, and we found out that your Mommy and Daddy adopted you three years ago. Do you know what happened to your first Mommy?" Olivia asked with caution.

"Mommy says that she didn't want me anymore." Jenny said sadly.

"But I read that you're first Mommy got sick when you were really little." Olivia began. "And that she didn't want to leave you, but she couldn't help it."

"She died?" Jenny asked. For such a small child she understood a lot more than Olivia gave her credit for.

"Yeah baby." Olivia answered. "Did your Mommy ever tell you anything about your family?" She continued.

Jenny shook her head no, but added, "Once an old lady came to the door. She said she was my grandma, but Mommy told her to go away. When I asked she said it was no one." She explained. "She said my grandma didn't love me, and that's why she sent her away."

"Did your Mommy say things like that to you a lot?" George asked.

"Yeah. Mommy said I get in the way when the mean Mommy comes out." Jenny said, referring to her mother when she was drunk.

Olivia had to fight back tears. She knew what that little girl was feeling a little to well.

"Hunny, you told me that Daddy hit you sometimes when you were bad. How often was that?" She asked.

Jenny shrugged.

"What did you do when he hit you?" George asked. He needed to asses her state of mind at the time of the crime.

"I cry. But Lilly tells me its okay. She says I need to be a brave girl, and when Mommy tells me no one wants me, she says that she loves me." Jenny explained.

"Who's Lilly?" George asked.

"Lily is my friend." The girl told him. "She plays with me when I'm playing by myself, and she sings 'Hush-A-By Mountain' to me at night when Mommy and Daddy fight. She's really nice, and really pretty, but she says sorry a lot." She added.

"Why does she say sorry?" Olivia asked, leaning in.

"I don't know." Jenny answered.

"When was the last time you saw Lilly?" George asked.

"When Mommy and Daddy died. She told me to be brave, and she said Olivia was nice and would help me. Then when I took a nap before she said that I was safe." Jenny answered.

Olivia just looked a George quickly.

"She stayed with me until you got there. Then she said that you were nice, and she left." Jenny added.

"Hun, George and I will be right back." Olivia said as she and George got up from their seats and walked over to the corner to talk.

"Elliot and I were both all over that apartment George. There was no one there." Olivia whispered.

"Well, it's common for young children to create imaginary playmates when their in the situation Jenny was in." He explained.

Olivia nodded and re-joined Jenny at the table.

"Can anyone see Lilly?" Olivia asked.

Jenny shook her head. "Only me." She answered.

"What does she look like?" George asked. "Can you draw me a picture?"

Jenny grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw. "She has brown curly hair, and green eyes, and wears a pretty yellow dress." She explained.

"When was the first time you met her?" Huang pursued.

"I dunno, when I was little." Jenny answered.

"And when does she come out?" He continued,

"When Mommy and Daddy get mad." Jenny answered quietly.

"Like that night?" Olivia asked.

Jenny nodded her head, and hugged her bear tightly.

"I'm sleepy Olivia, can I go to bed?" She asked suddenly, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Sure baby." Olivia agreed. She could tell Jenny was uncomfortable. She didn't want to push Jenny, and it was getting late.

"Do you think she can handle this?" Cragen asked after Jenny had been taken back to the crib, and Olivia and Huang joined them in the viewing room.

"When she's ready." George answered.

"What about the imaginary friend?" He asked.

"I don't think it's anything to be concerned with." Huang answered. "If we introduce her to a loving environment she should grow out of it."

"Then let's find those grandparents." Elliot piped in. He hated seeing any child being hurt, and would do anything he could to help Jenny. He couldn't help it, but every time he saw a child like her he thought of his own kids.

After everyone had exited the room Huang stopped Olivia. "Liv, is there anything you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"No, why?" Olivia countered defensively.

"I noticed your eye, and you seem stiff today." He answered.

"I'm fine." She answered tersely, knowing that he wouldn't let her off that easy. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I took care of it." She smiled.

"Okay, but if you need to talk, you know where I'll be." He offered as she turned and left the room.

**TBC...**

**hope you liked this chapyer, I had to re-introduce the case! **

**Don't forget to review there will be EO action finally in up coming chapters, I promise!**


	7. Grandparents

**Diamond**

**Summary :See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Thier not mine**

**A/N: I'm going to Florida on my senior trip tomorrow, so unfortunately, I won't be updating for about four days (sorry) **

**But review! I'd love to hear from y ou!**

**Grandparents**

Jenny had been at the precinct for three says now. Everyone took turns staying over night with her, Protective services has allowed her to stay there until she was able to open up about the night her parents died. So far she would clam up whenever they got up to that part.

It was Olivia's night to stay with Jenny, and she was practically asleep at her computer. When Elliot walked in she practically jumped out of her chair. She was the only one there that night besides the small girl sleeping in the crib.

"Hey, hey, relax. It's just me." Elliot said quickly when he saw her reaction.

"Elliot? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, trying to slow her now racing heart.

"I came to check up on Jenny." Elliot answered truthfully, he just left out that he was also checking up on her.

"She's asleep, wait, aren't you supposed to be with your kids?" She asked.

"It's Thursday Liv. I had them last night." He clarified.

"Oh God. When did it get to be Thursday?" She asked rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Olivia, when was the last time you slept?" He asked with concern. He knew that this case had definitely gotten the better of her. She was so attached to Jenny.

"Between sitting up with Jenny and trying to give Rob the message to go scratch, I haven't really had much time." She yawned. "I'll sleep when we find her grandparents, if they even want her." She added.

"Hey, they do. They've kept track of her for some reason." Elliot said from behind his desk. "How are things going with the whole Rob situation?" He asked wanting to make sure his partner, and secret love interest, was okay. "You're not considering getting back with him, right?" He asked.

"Oh hell no!" Olivia answered. "He is gone. Casey is actually trying to convince me to go to this speed dating thing." She smirked. "She met that doctor she's dating there, and says I might just find, 'a diamond in the ruff.'"

"You're not actually gonna go, are you?" He asked. 'Why can't she see that she has a perfectly good diamond sitting tight in front of her?' he wondered. 'All she has to go is take it.'

"I don't know. I mean, I wanna get Jenny situated first, but maybe." Olivia answered. "Even if I don't find any keepers, it'll be nice to get out and meet people." She yawned again,

"Ya know what, why don't I take over down here. Go catch a few hours." Elliot said, changing the subject.

"Fine." Olive huffed. She was too tired to argue. "Wake me by seven though." She said over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to the crib.

She quietly made her way to a bed, so as no to wake Jenny. As she lay down her thoughts raced. She didn't even really want to meet other people. She knew the only person who would ever be right for her was already in her life, but he would never think of her as anything more than a friend.

She knew that no one would ever come close to being as wonderful as Elliot, but she refused to spend the rest of her life alone. So she decided that she would just have to settle for second best, and if speed dating would do that for her, Olivia would try it.

As she rolled over and drifted off to sleep Elliot was still awake at his computer. He was trying to track down Jenny's grandparents, and get his mind off of a certain browned eyed partner of his.

It wasn't long before his phone started to ring.

"Detective Stabler, Special Victims Unit, how can I help you?" He said into his phone, as he had been trained to.

"Hi, this is Corrine Lane. I hope you can help me. I've been calling all over the city for three days now." A woman explained into the phone.

"Well, I can try. What's the problem?" Elliot asked,

"I read in that paper that a little girl was found in the apartment of her parents after they killed each other. Is she alright?" The woman asked.

"Yes, but I can't release any information about her." Elliot answered.

"The paper's said that she was neglected and abused. Is that true?" The woman continued, completely ignoring Elliot.

"Unfortunately." Elliot revealed. That fact had already been released to the press.

"Oh God. I knew I should have tried harder." Corrine cried.

"Mam, I have to ask, why are you so concerned with this girl?" Elliot asked.

"It was my Jenny wasn't it?" She cried, as if Elliot hadn't asked her anything.

His froze when he heard the name. He sat straight up in his char, "Your Jenny?" He repeated slowly.

"My granddaughter." She said somberly. "Can I see her?" She asked. "Please."

"Well, I'll have to ask you for a DNA sample. To make sure you're really her grandmother, and I'll need to talk to you, and so will social worker. But if that all pans out okay, I think that Jenny would really like to see you." Elliot smiled into the phone.

"Is she with good people?" Corrine asked quietly.

"Jenny hasn't been placed yet Mrs. Lane. We were actually looking for you before we pt her with anyone." Elliot answered.

"You mean, _we_, can take her home?" She asked, astonished.

"If you pass all the mandatory tests and want her." Elliot answered.

"Oh God, we do. Wait until I tell my husband! When can we see you?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning, as long as I can set something up." He beamed.

"We'll be there!" She smiled, and hung up the phone.

As soon as Elliot hung up he began making the arrangements for Jenny's grandparents. The fatigue he had felt only five minutes ago was now completely gone, and he felt that he could stay up forever, if that was what it took to get Jenny back with people who loved her.

**TBC...**

**Review, and I'll update by Wed! I promise!**


	8. Interview

**Diamond**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Thanks for waiting so patiently. I had a blast on my trip! SOOO much fun!**

**I LOVED all the reviews I came home to, they were really long, which is always a treat, I LOVE hearing all the feedback!**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last, and I'm excited to announce that the sequal to this one is almost finished, and so I will HOPEFULLY be able to post it as soon as this story is complete!**

**Interview**

Olivia woke up to find Jenny sitting at the foot of her bed, holding Fluffers, staring at her.

"Oh, morning Sweetie." Olivia smiled, a little startled. "You're up early."

"Does your eye still hurt?" She asked, inspecting the now fading bruise on Olivia's face.

"No. Not anymore." Olivia answered honestly. "Why?"

"Did your Daddy hit you?" She asked.

"No Baby, my friend did." Olivia answered.

"Are they your friend anymore?" Jenny asked.

"No." Olivia shook her head.

"Did you tell your Mommy on them?" She continued.

"No. My Mommy's with yours." Olivia answered,

"She died?" Jenny asked. "Were you sad?"

"A little." Olivia answered honestly. "But she was sick for a long time."

Jenny looked confused.

"You know how your Mommy and Daddy sometimes turned mean?" She asked.

Jenny nodded her head.

"My Mommy did that too." Olivia confided. She leaned over and whispered to Jenny. She needed to know that she wasn't alone.

"Your whole life!" Jenny asked, shocked.

"No. She got better when I was around your age. But when I got older, she got sick again." Olivia explained.

"Did nice people adopt you?" Jenny asked.

"No." Olivia said sadly. "I never told anyone about her, so no one was really there to help me."

"Lilly says nice people are gonna adopt me." She smiled.

"Really? When did she say that?" Olivia asked.

"When I woke up. She said I could be happy, because nice people were coming, and they love me." She boasted.

"Is Lilly here now?" Olivia asked.

"No silly. She only comes when Mommy and Daddy fight, and she sings me to sleep at night. Like her Mommy did." She explained, as if it was common knowledge. "Lilly also says that I need to tell you what happened to my Mommy and Daddy, so I want to." She added out of the blue.

"Okay Jenny, lemme just get George, and then you can tell me." Olivia said. She was surprised at Jenny's sudden change. Olivia had been trying for days to get her to open up.

Olivia quickly brushed back her hair, wiped the drool from her face, and fixed her clothes before making her way to the bull pen.

"Where's Elliot?" She asked when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"He had to run to get some lab test or something." Fin answered. "Why?"

"Because, Jenny's ready to talk. Can you get the Captain and George for me?" She asked rushing to the children's interview room.

Once everyone was together Olivia sat with Jenny. "Okay Sweetie, why don't you start at the beginning of that day for me?"

"Daddy went out, and Mommy's friend Joe came over." She began. "They went to Mommy's room and I played ponies. Then Joe left. Mommy made me grilled cheese!" She said excitedly. "She was always happy when Joe went home. Then Daddy came home and was really mad." She said, and then quieted down.

"It's okay Jenny. Take your time." She comforted, as tears began to roll down Jenny's face.

"I was scared, so I ran into Mommy and Daddy's room to hide under the bed. Daddy said she was bad, and he knew about Joe. He said he knew Mommy was leaving." She said as the tears came faster.

"Mommy said she couldn't help it. She hated Daddy. Then something hit the door, and Daddy asked what about me. Mommy said he could have me cause he needed the money for his drinks." She sniffed for a moment.

"Then the door opened, and Daddy called Mommy a bad name, and they fell on the bed. I'm not supposed to be in there, so I was really scared, Mommy yelled at Daddy to get off her. Then the bed started hitting me, and Mommy cried." She paused.

"Jenny, do you want to stop?" Olivia asked. Not only had this girl been there for her parent's death, but she was under the bed when her father raped her mother!

Jenny shook her head, wiped her nose, and continued. "Lilly came under the bed and hugged me. She said I would be okay. Then Mommy called Daddy a bad name. Daddy said that no one else could have her. Then Mommy made a funny noise, and jumped on the bed. Then she stopped. Daddy said he would be with her forever, no matter what he had to do. Then he went to his drawer, and I heard a BANG! He fell. I started to cry, but Lilly said someone was coming to help me. She said she was so sorry she left me. But she was there the whole time." Jenny finished, and threw herself into Olivia's arms and sobbed.

"Shhh." Olivia comforted as she stroked the girls hair motherly. "It's okay baby. You're safe now." She said as her own tears fell.

While Olivia held her Cragen came in and asked George to follow him out of the room.

After what seemed like forever, Jenny looked up at Olivia through tear glazed eyes. "Will nice people take me home?" She asked again.

"I'm gonna make sure of that." Olivia promised.

She turned her attention to the door as Cragen walked in.

"Olivia, I need to talk you for a second." He said seriously.

Olivia left Jenny with a social worker, and left the room.

**TBC... the next chapter will reveal why Olivia needed to leave and what Cragen has to tell her!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. The Other Room

**Diamond**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Summary ;See ch1**

**A/N: OMG Fault was the best EVER! Olivia and Elliot better not split up for good! and how can it NOT be on next week! That is just cruel! **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming!**

**The Other Room**

While Olivia was still with Jenny, Cragen lead Huang to another room.

Elliot looked up from his seat when the door opened. "George." He greeted. "I would like you to meet Corrine and Arnold Lane, Jenny's biological grandparents."

"Hello." George said, a little taken a back. He shook their hands, and then sat down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lane, this is Doctor George Huang, our department's psyciatrist. He, along with the social worker and myself, just want to ask you a few questions." Elliot said.

"Anything." Arnold answered.

"First of all, how did Jenny wind up in foster care?" Elliot began.

"Our daughter was very young when she got pregnant. Arnold and I were… less than thrilled, and we, well, we kicked her out." Corrine began. "I know it sounds horrible, but we were upset."

"We thought she'd move in with Matthew, her boyfriend." Arnold added. "Soon we found out that Matthew didn't want to be a father, and left our baby."

"We told her to come home, and apologized for what we had done." Corrine began again. "She came home for a little while, but never really forgave us. Although I can't say that I blame her."

"When Jenny was about seven months old our daughter moved out." Arnold continued. "She lived in a friend's basement for a while, but then was accepted into Manhattan College. She was able to get financial aid, and moved in a dorm that was made for young, unwed mothers."

"She was majoring in communications; wanted to be a journalist." Corrine smiled. "We kept in touch, and she was doing wonderfully, until she got sick."

"In her will she left Jenny in the care of her biological father." Arnold explained sadly.

"Why would she leave Jenny with him?" Elliot asked.

"She was still mad with us, and the last time I spoke with her, she said Matt had come back, and that he wanted to be in his daughter's life." Corrine said, stifling tears. "We went to visit one day, but Matt was gone. We found out… he had decided he didn't like taking care of a two year old, and dumped her at some hospital."

"They couldn't find any ID on her, so she was put into foster care." Arnold added, holding his wife's hand. "By the time we found her, those two monsters had her. The social worker said the papers were signed, and she was legally theres."

"Did you ever try to see her?" Elliot questioned.

"Every day for two years." Corrine said, losing the battle with her tears. "But that witch wouldn't let me see my grandbaby."

"We sent presents, and cards, but I doubt if Jenny ever got them." Arnold said, tightening his grip on his wife's trembling hand.

"Why did you stop trying?" Elliot asked. He needed to make sure these people really loved Jenny.

"Her foster parents got a restraining order. I was arrested twice before Arnold told me to stop." Corrine answered.

"If only we had known what was really going on in there." Arnold said. "Jenny wasfour the last time we saw her. Do you have children Detective?" He added.

"Four." Elliot said.

"Then you can imagine what it would feel like if one of them was taken away. Jenny might not be my daughter, but she may as well be. We just want her back." Arnold almost begged.

"Our Lilly would never have wanted this for Jenny." Corrine said. "She loved her so much."

"Wait, Lilly?" Huang asked, startled at the mention of that name.

"Yes, that was our daughter's name. Lillian." Arnold answered, a little confused. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a photo. He handed it to Huang.

Huang's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked, eying him suspiciously.

Huang just pulled Jenny's drawing out and held the two pictures side by side,

"Look at this!" He said.

Elliot peered over at what Huang was staring at.

"Well I'll be damned." Elliot breathed. The drawing Jenny had made looked eerily similar to the photograph.

"Is something wrong?" Corrine asked.

"How old did you say Jenny was when her mom died?" Elliot asked.

"Two." Corrine answered.

"Did she have a picture of her?" Huang asked.

"No, unfortunately." Corrine answered. "Why?"

"Well, this is Jenny's imaginary friend, Lilly." George answered. He handed the drawing to the Lanes.

Elliot and the Lanes all looked to George for an explanation.

"I don't think I have an answer for this one." He said.

**TBC... the next chapter Jenny will be reunited with her grandparents, this one went back in time to before Olivia left the room, and the next one will take place after!**

**REVIEW! and hopefully the writers on SVU will FINALLY get Elliot and Olivia together (WITHOUT splitting them up!) **

**It should be interesting, considering Mariska Hargitay is leaving for maternity leave, I'm anxious to see how this is all going to pan out!**


	10. Jenny's Happy Ending

**Diamond**

**Summary: see ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay at updating, I'vebeen busy! NE ways, still working on the sequal! Keep up all the reviews! I love all the long ones I've been getting!**

**Jenny's Happy Ending**

"What's up Cap?" Olivia asked after closing the door behind her.

"Liv, Elliot found Jenny's grandparents." He said.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Where are they, do they want her?" She asked.

"There coming from room two, and yeah, they can't wait to see her." Cragen smiled.

"Is this here?" Corrine's voice came from behind Olivia.

"Yes, this is Detective Benson." Elliot said, entering the room.

"I'm Corrine, Jenny's Grandmother. Detective Stabler told us all that you did for our baby; we will never be able to thank you enough for all your kindness." She smiled, and then embraced Olivia.

"Jenny was a pleasure. She's a great girl who's really gonna benefit form your love." Olivia said, accepting the warm embrace.

"Can we see her?" Corrine asked.

"She's right in there." Cragen said quietly.

"I'll introduce you." Olivia smiled.

She opened the door and led the two in.

Jenny looked up, she looked sad.

"Hey Jenny, there are some people I'd like you to meet." Olivia said, kneeling to Jenny's level. "Are you okay? You look sad?" She asked.

"Lilly said she had to leave. She said I was safe now, and that she loved me. She said nice people were coming, and she could go." Jenny said with a pout.

Corrine just looked at Arnold.

"Well, Lilly was right Hunny. Do you remember when we talked about your Grandma and Grandpa?" She asked.

Jenny nodded her head.

"Well, these are them." She said, indicating Corrine and Arnold.

"Hello Sweetheart." Corrine smiled.

"You're my Mommy's Mommy and Daddy?" She asked, eying the two cautiously.

"Yeah baby, we are." Corrine nodded.

Jenny walked over and looked up at Arnold.

"Will you read to me, and make up stories where I'm a princess?" She asked.

Arnold nodded.

"And will you sing 'Hushaby Mountain'?" She asked Corrine.

Corrine nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. She kneeled down to Jenny. "Your Mommy loved to do those things." She whispered. "This was her." She said, as she showed her the picture. "She was crazy about you."

"But…That's my old friend Lilly." Jenny said wide-eyes.

"Yeah baby. It is." Corrine smiled.

Jenny flung herself into Corrine's arms. "Lilly said I would love you." She whispered into her Grandmother's ear.

Olivia silently excused herself.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked when she joined her co-workers on the other side of the glass.

"We can't explain it." Elliot simply stated.

"She looks so happy." Munch noted.

"It's about damn time." Fin agreed.

"Let's give them some privacy." Cragen said, shuffling the detectives back to the bullpen.

Olivia and Elliot returned to their desks.

"You did great El." Olivia smiled. "How did you finally track them down?"

"They actually tracked me down." Elliot answered.

"Maybe Lilly really was something more than just an imaginary friend." Olivia smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Elliot smiled back. "You know, you did great with her too. You were so natural." He added.

"Well, I guess it helped that I could relate." Olivia answered. "Fortunately though, I only had to suffer one drunken parent. You think the Lanes will take care of her?" She added. "I mean, there's been so much damage done."

"Just talking to them, I think they will. They have all the love in the world for that kid. I think they'll do everything they can for her." Elliot answered, comforting Olivia's fears. "Besides, Lilly seems to want this."

Olivia couldn't stop the smile form forming on her face when she saw Jenny and her grandparents come out to the bull pen.

The squad stood to say their good-byes.

"We will never be able to thank you all enough for what you did." Corrine said.

"Olivia," Jenny began walking forward. "Gramma says I can have birthday party in May. Will you come?" She asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Olivia said hugging her. "Be good for your Grandma and Grandpa."

"I will." Jenny smiled.

She hugged the rest of the squad, and then took both her grandparents hands, and happily walked to her new life, that was sure to be filled with all he love she could ever need.

**TBC... there are a few more chapters left! They will be solely EO in them, this it for Jenny, I hope you like how her story ended, and I hope you will like how I take the EO action in later chapters! (It's about time!)**

**REVIEW! so i know what you're thinking**


	11. Don't Let Her Go

**Diamond**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Still loving all the reviews! Keep em coming!**

**Don't let her go**

Two days after Jenny and her grandparents left Olivia was once again rushing around the precinct getting ready to go out.

Tonight she had on a dark purple halter that came to her knees, and black strappy heels. Her bruise had finally faded enough to be covered up successfully.

Olivia was getting ready for the speed dating she promised Casey she'd attend. Although Casey and her current boyfriend would only be observing, she still talked Olivia into going.

"You're actually doing that dating thing tonight?" Elliot asked when he saw her.

"Yeah, I am." Olivia answered as she applied mascara.

"Why?" Elliot scoffed.

"Because, I am sick of meeting losers and one-night-stands in bars." She said matter-of-factly. "But, by the time I leave here, it's too late to meet men anywhere else, and it's not like anyone here is throwing themselves at me." She answered.

"Really, because I'm pretty sure I saw John givin you the eye the other day." Elliot chuckled.

"Liv, you ready?" Casey interrupted from the doorway. She was wearing a satin green spaghetti strap dress with a dark green jacket over it, and gold heels.

As Olivia gathered her things Fin joined the group. "Ooh, hot date ladies?" Fin asked when he saw their attire for the evening.

"I'm introducing Olivia to some friends." Casey smiled, knowing that Olivia preferred to keep her private life discreet.

"Well, you two have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He joked.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow." Olivia said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"Night." Elliot said somberly.

"Are you really just gonna let her go?" Fin asked after Olivia left and he had taken his seat.

"What are you talking about? Casey and Ben (Her boyfriend) are with her." Elliot answered, looking up from his paper work.

"You know what I mean Elliot." Fin scoffed. "A blind man can see you love her."

"Love her?" Elliot asked shocked. "Don't quit your day job man, because you've got your signals crossed." He said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, so you look at everybody with puppy dog eyes and turn red with anger whenever anyone goes on a date?" He asked mockingly. "Come one man, who are you tryin to kid?"

Fin was on to him, and Elliot wasn't in the mood to argue, so he just gave in. "Well, what am I supposed to do Fin? Grab Olivia by the arm, spin her around, tell her I love her, and plant one on her, right here in the middle of the bullpen?" He asked. "I mean, come on, she's my partner.

"Yeah, the same partner who has to force herself to not stare at your ass when you get up." Fin laughed, causing Elliot's cheeks to redden. "Besides, you two passed the 'just partner' line when you and Kathy split. Once you start hangin out, alone, outside of the precinct, you're friends." Fin answered.

"Okay, so we're friends. If Olivia even felt a fraction of the way I feel about her, do you really think she'd have gone out with that Jackass Rob, or be out tonight?" Elliot argued.

"Yeah, I do." Fin snorted. "And ya know why? Because you two are the most stubborn sons of bitches I have ever met! That's why!" He laughed. "You're both too terrified of the fact that you're head over heels for eachother, and too damn proud to admit it!" He snorted.

"So, what do you propose I do then?" Elliot asked, tossing his pen down in frustration.

"I suggest that you haul your ass down to that restaurant she's at, and tell her how you feel before you lose her." Fins smiled.

Elliot thought about it for a moment, then got up and got his coat with a huff. "If this blows up in my face, I'll hunt you down." He grumbled as he left the room.

Fin just sat, laughing.

**TBC... I know that this was short, and I left you all hanging, but you know how I love cliff hangers! Besides, the next chapter is really long! I promise!**

**There are two more chapters left! So stay tuned and look for the sequal!**

**REVIEW**


	12. What Did He Say?

**Diamond**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad to see that everyone seems to like the way I've taken this story!**

**Enjoy this chatper, there is one more after this, and then the sequal.**

**What did he say?**

Olivia sat at a table talking to her third date of the night. He was a tall, built, blond man, who was easy on the eyes.

"So, Olivia, what do you do?" Martin asked.

"I'm a New York City Detective." Olivia answered.

"Wow, sounds exciting." He said.

"Well, it's gratifying." Olivia smiled. "What do you do?" She asked.

"Stock Broker on Wall Street" He answered sipping his gin and tonic.

'That explains the suit.' Olivia thought.

"From what I hear, that can be exciting too." She flirted.

"Yeah, and stressful, and time consuming." He laughed. "Which is why I'm here."

"Oh, you don't even have to talk to me about time consuming!" Olivia smiled.

"We really need to work on doing things for ourselves." He said, raising his glass for a toast.

"I will drink to that." Olivia smiled, clanking her glass to his. "So, how did you hear about this whole thing?" She asked after sipping her cocktail.

"My brother actually." He answered. "I think you may have met him, Jordan."

"Yeah I did, his idea?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, I actually just got out of a three year relationship, and Jordan said I should get out and meet some new people. So here I am!" He answered. "What about you?"

"Well. My last relationship ended badly, let's just say he was a prick." She chuckled. "Anyway, the ADA for our precinct talked me into this."

"Is she here?" He asked.

"She's 'observing' me with her boyfriend tonight." Olivia answered, indicating Casey and Ben with her head. Casey tried to make it look like she wasn't straining to try to hear their conversation form across the room, but Olivia was onto her.

"One minute." The leader of the group announced. "One more question."

"Well, anything else?" Olivia asked. She had genuinely enjoyed Martin's company.

"You said that you were a cop." He began.

Olivia nodded her head yes. "Mmm Hmm."

"Do you carry a gun?" Martin asked with interest.

"Umm, yeah. "Olivia answered suspiciously.

"Wow! That is sooo cool! I have always wanted to carry a gun!" He beamed.

"Times up!"

"Well, it was really nice meeting you." Martin smiled as he rose form his seat. He gave Olivia a quick peck on the cheek, and headed to the next table.

Casey took her chance to run over to Olivia to be filled in.

"So, how was it? He was pretty good looking. "She whispered crouching down to Olivia's level.

"Yeah, he was great. Charming, considerate, a stock broker. But then he asked about my gun." She sighed.

"Oh." Casey huffed.

Before the conversation could continue Olivia and Casey were interrupted by two men arguing at the other end of the table.

When Olivia turned her head she saw Elliot arguing with another man that Olivia recognized as someone attending the speed dating event.

Elliot flashed his badge at the other man. "Look, sir, this is a police matter. It is imperative that I speak with this woman immediately." He lied.

The other man eyed Olivia suspiciously before backing down. "Whatever man." He huffed before finding a seat at an empty table to await the rotation.

"Elliot, what the hell are you doing?" Olivia fumed as he took his seat. Her voice was in a whisper, but Elliot could tell she was irate.

Casey sensed the fight, and decided to flee back to the safety of her boyfriend, clear at the other end of the room.

"What? I just wanted to stop by and see how the dating was going." Elliot smiled.

"Bullshit." Olivia seethed. "Now come on, there are guys here who actually want to meet me. One of them may be my diamond. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to look out for me like one of your kids." She pleaded, not understanding what Elliot's actual intention were.

"First of all, I'm not trying to treat you like one of my kids. I know that you're a grown woman who can take of her self." Elliot said.

"Then why are you here?" She asked again.

"Because…"Elliot began.

"Because why Stabler?" She asked, anger seeping back into her voice.

"Because I don't understand why you're wasting your time mining through mounds of filth to find a diamond when you can just reach out and take one!" He finally said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked. She was confused, what was he saying?

"Olivia, you have wasted your entire adult life searching for a man who will care about you, and trust you, who will take care of you without stifling your independence, a man who will hold you at night, and actually mean it when he says he loves you." Elliot continued, taking her hands in his.

"El…" Olivia tried, but Elliot stopped her.

"No, let me finish." He interrupted. "You want to be able to look into someone's eyes and see all the love, and respect in the world in them. You want someone who you can just be yourself around. You want a best friend, a companion, and a confidant. You want to be able to connect on a different level with them. You want a man who will make you feel feminine without treating you like a damsel in distress. You want someone you can come home to each night, hell, you just want to love and be loved in return." He breathed. "And do you want to know how I know this? Because I know you Olivia. I have known you for seven years, and because I want the same things." He finished, and looked to her for a response.

"Why are you telling me things I already know?" She choked hoarsely.

"Because I need to tell you something you don't know." He answered. "Olivia you were there for me when Kathy split, you've helped me find a place, and with my kids. I treated you like crap but you still stuck by me. Liv, I'm here because I can't just sit back and watch you go out with all the wrong guys. They could never love you… as much as I do." He blurted.

"What?" Olivia asked, shocked.

"One Minute!"

"I love you." He said. Finally. "More than I have ever loved anyone before."

"Times up, switch!"

Olivia just sat with her mouth agape as men started rotated around her.

"Okay, well then." Elliot said, terrified that she hadn't spoken yet. He had to get out of there. "I'll let you get back to your dates." He said quickly as he pushed his chair put and almost sprinted for the door.

**TBC... Another cliff hanger, but the last chapter is the next, and it will answer all questions!**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**


	13. Her Diamond

**Diamond**

**Summary; See ch1**

**Disclaimer: 13 chapters later, and I _still_ don't own them!**

**A/N: This is the last chapter, so I hope that everyone enjoyed this story! I'm almost finished with writing the sequal, it may even be up by tomorrow!**

**I have gotten a ton of reviews for this story! (and I love it!) I jsut hope you like the sequal as much, there is some _major_ action in it! So stay tuned!**

**Her Diamond**

"Old friend?" A young man asked, taking the seat that had only moments ago held Elliot's shaking frame.

"Ahhh, yeah." Olivia muttered, still in shock that her partner had just admitted he loved her. The man she had loved for years finally told her he felt the same way and she just let him walk right out of her life.

"I'm Ted, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Um, can you excuse me?" Olivia asked, ignoring him and getting up. She rushed out the way she had seen Elliot flee minutes before.

"Where is she going?" Casey asked form her table.

"I'd say to find that guy." Ben said.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Casey smiled, getting up herself.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked, following her.

"After years of watching them denying their feelings for one another, do you really think I'm gonna miss this?" She asked as she rushed out after Olivia.

"Elliot! Elliot! Wait!" Olivia called, running after Elliot down the street of the city in her heels and dress. "Elliot! Please stop!" She called after him.

He kept walking until he heard someone hit the ground and Olivia curse out loud.

"Damit!" She shouted as her ankle twisted and she went down onto the cold concrete sidewalk.

Elliot spun on his heels and rushed over to Olivia. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned as he extended his hand to his partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Damn heels." She muttered under her breath. She took his hand, and allowed him to pull her up.

"You think it's broken?" Elliot asked, helping Olivia to support her weight.

"No, I just rolled it." She said, bending and flexing it just to make sure it was okay. "Why the hell didn't you stop Elliot?" She demanded, turning her attention back to the man in front of her.

"I just. I made a mistake going there, and I'm sorry." He answered, letting Olivia carefully settle back onto her own two feet.

"You can't just show up and tell a girl something like that out of left field, and then walk away Elliot!" She scolded.

"Liv..." He began.

"No Elliot, I listened to you, now it's my turn to talk." She said deliberately. "Damn you! You didn't even give me a chance to fully understand what you said before you took off!"

"My time was up." He tried joking.

"Bull." Olivia called him. She then looked into his eyes. "Did you mean what you said Elliot? Now before you answer, I really want you to consider it, because I have been hurt too many times before,and I'll be damned if I let you break my heart Stabler." She said.

Elliot opened his mouth to answer, but Olivia stopped him before he could talk.

"You also have to remember that no matter what you say, we still have to be partners. You need to be one hundred percent sure that this is something you really want." She finished.

Elliot placed his hands on Olivia's biceps, he noticed the goose bumps rise on her skin at his contact, and didn't even try to conceal his grin.

"Olivia, I've thought long and hard about this, and I wouldn't even be here if I wasn't sure. I know that this is worth it because I've tried to imagine what my life would be without you in it, and I can't bare the thought. I try to think about my life if I were to keep living like this; never telling you how I feel, and I can't do that either. Then, tonight, I wanted to punch something when I saw you going out, looking that… beautiful, to meet other men." He exhaled.

Olivia smiled, and looked down at the pavement. No one had ever been able to make her feel the way he could. Elliot made her feel beautiful, and wanted, and that embarrassed her slightly.

Elliot lifted her chin so that he forced her to keep eye contact with him. She deserved to hear what he had to say. "I'll say it again, Benson, I love you." He smiled. "But what about you?"

"You said it yourself Elliot. I'm looking for the one man whom I can connect with on another level. To love and be loved. To be able to look into someone's eyes, and just know that I'm in the right place, the only place I could ever want to be." She smiled.

"And?" Elliot pursued.

"And, until this moment, I never thought I'd ever get what I wanted; what I needed. I've been looking for a man who was almost perfect. I was ready to settle for second best because I never thought that the one man I have ever really found myself fallingin love with would ever love me back." She revealed. "So, Elliot, I love you. I love you." She finally said.

"So, we love each other." Elliot stated.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Olivia smiled as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Neither were sure what they should do next.

"God, it feels so good to finally get that out." Elliot chuckled, to lighten the mood, and make himself and Olivia more comfortable.

When he noticed Olivia shiver from the cold, he slowly ran his hands up and down her arms. His hand slowly made its way from her shoulder to her cheek, and he cupped her face in his hand.

"I love you." He whispered as he searched her eyes. He didn't need a vocal response to be able to tell that she felt the same. Her eyes said it all.

"You already told me that." She whispered back, as she lifted her lips to meet his in a gentle kiss. She pulled away just enough so that their lips were still grazing each others as she said, "But I love you too." Then she returned her lips back to his.

As they stood there under the street lamps of the city Elliot pulled Olivia closer. One hand slid gently to the back of her head, while the other found the small of her back. Olivia let her hands travel up his chest, and wrap around his neck, as they parted lips to deepen their kiss.

When they finally pulled away for air Casey finally made herself known.

"Well, it is about time!" She laughed from the corner, startling both Elliot and Olivia and causing them to jump away from each other like two kids being walked in on by their parent. "Please, don't let me interrupt." She smiled.

"Ah, we were just leaving." Ben said, embarrassed for interrupting the couple. "Come on Case." He said, taking her by the hand.

"Now be good you two, and Olivia, you fill me in tomorrow at lunch!" She called as Ben dragged her away. "Oh, and I hate to say I told you so, but didn't I tell you you'd find a diamond?" She called from around the corner.

""Night!" was the last thing heard from both Casey and Ben before they disappeared into the cool city evening.

"She was right you know." Olivia said as she leaned back into Elliot's warm embrace. She patted his chest gently with her hands. "I did find myself a pretty nice gem."

"So, you ready to take this plunge?" Elliot asked, hoping he already knew her answer.

"As long as you'll be there with me, and made sure I never hit the bottom, I am so past ready." She laughed before capturing his lips with hers once again.

Pulling away once more, Olivia took Elliot's hand, and together the two walked off into the night. Alone under the lights of the city two partners, friends, and now lovers hearts finally beat as one.

**THE END**

**Like I said, stay tuned for the sequal**

**I just want to thank everyone who reveiwed, and especially the people who seemed to review for just about every chapter! I love hearing from you all.**

**And another thanks to the readers that have been reading and reviewing my stories since I wrote Tradition back overt he summer, you guys have kept me writing. When I wrote it I had fully intended to stop there!**

**Tell me what you think about the ending to this, and keep up the reviews of the sequal which I will get up as soon as possible (I'm actually working on it now!)**

** 3 Amanda 3**


End file.
